Inkheart
by Caitlin Olivia
Summary: After the incident of 5th year, Lily wants to create a constant reminder for Severus Snape of what she is, a muggleborn and Lily thinks she's had a perfect idea. How though does this idea bring her and James Potter that one step closer to friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! I haven't given up on 'We Are Alive If Others Remember Us' It's just taking me a little while to write the next chapter. A tumblr post on facebook was the inspiration for this so I had to write. Creds to them and JK of course! - CO x**

Mudblood. I'll give him Mudblood. That dirty, slimy, hooked-nose grease ball. Sure it had been three days since Snape had crossed the line and said the worst insult imaginable but I was not going to let it go. The whole way back to King's Cross on the train I'd been stewing in silence trying to figure out my revenge. Sure I didn't want to hurt Sev, just do enough to remind him that he'd never be my friend ever again. Now, in the passenger street of my dad's Mustang, I chewed my thumb nail and glared out the window as the capital city blurred by. It was a long drive all the way back to Cokeworth and I was too tense from all my stewing to really relax and have a nap. However, by the time we'd reached the junction for Reading my eye lids were feeling heavy and had drooped closed before Newbury.

"Lils" my Dad shook my shoulder to wake me up. My eyes flickered open so I could see the familiar blossom tree in the front garden of my house. Somehow I'd managed to sleep for a majority of the journey, which my neck was now feeling – it cracked a bit as I tried to loosen the muscles.

"Come on pumpkin time to get your trunk unpacked and you settled back in" Dad said as he carried the trunk into the house. I followed in after him and trooped upstairs before flopping onto my bed. I lead there, staring at the plain white ceiling of my bedroom for five minutes, when I finally found the energy to get back up and unpack my trunk. I tipped the whole thing out onto my bed and then sorted what need to be washed, repaired and put away. Most of the clothes needed to be washed so the unpacking went relatively quickly. My desk very quickly filled up with all my books, quills and ink pots and was soon over flowing – I had no idea how many I had!

When I had finished I flopped back onto my bed. I hadn't realised how tiring travelling and tidying was! My belly was just beginning to rumble when Dad shouted that dinner was ready. I skipped out of my bedroom and collided with Petunia on the landing.

"For God's sake do you ever look where you're going or are you always wrapped up in that big head of yours?" She sneered and stomped down the stairs in front of me. I'd learnt to ignore pretty much everything my big sister says to me these days. By the time I got to the kitchen Dad had laid the food out on the table and was already tucking in so I quickly sat down and pulled my plate closer.

"Right girls we need to go food shopping tomorrow" he said between mouthfuls "so if you could both write down meal suggestions and anything else you want in the note pad by the phone before you go to bed, that would be a big help". Petunia said nothing and I nodded as my mouth was full of food. When the plates were cleared and washed I went over to the notepad and pen Dad had indicated to; I needed my chocolate milk! I scribbled it at the bottom of the list and I suddenly realised how odd it felt to be writing with a biro and not a quill. It had been ages since I'd written with a muggle pen as I store all my quills in my room where I write my letters. There was no tickle of the feather as I meant close to the paper just the clean sweep of the ink flowing smoothly.

And then I realised exactly how I could inflict my revenge on Severus, give him that constant reminder that I was a muggleborn. My quills were not coming back to Hogwarts with me next year.

 **review review review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you all! Aren't you lucky? Creds to JK etc - CO x**

I looked around the now Sixth Year Girl's dormitory and felt my heart beat faster. I was ready for the new term and the new challenges the year would bring as well as seeing just how well her little plot would pan out. I flipped open the lid of my trunk at the end of my bed and pulled out pens on pens on pens – some from the pot on my windowsill, others I'd stolen from Petunia and some that I'd found lying around the kitchen and living room. The solitary peacock feather quill that I only used for exams stayed firmly where it was on top of my folded clothes. Several of the pens were for my bag and the rest were to be stowed in my bed side table.

"Are you coming to the feast Lily?" Marlene McKinnon asked as she closed the lid of her own trunk. Some of the students from the upper years had snuck up to their dormitories before the welcome feast to sort out their stuff. However, seeing as the first years were probably already getting off of the boats we now had to hurry back to the Great Hall.

The golden blonde haired girl and I slid into our seat with no time to spare. The great wooden doors opened to reveal McGonagall leading a scared bunch of slightly damp looking first years. As the sorting started and they started filing off to the different house tables my mind wondered to what classes would be like the next day. I was broken out of my daydreaming my a voice hissing "Evans, hey Evans"

"What do you want Potter?" I murmured back not averting my eyes from the top table.

"Your hair looks nice tonight, slightly wild and crazy looking" he smirked back.

"Well yours looks like you've been dragged through a hedge" I said sarcastically, smiling sweetly.

"Ouch. Evans, you wound me"

"Somebody needs to keep that inflated ego in check".

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans", Professor McGonagall called from the front of the hall "if you are quite done I'm sure the rest of us would like to carry on with the sorting". Shoot, I hadn't realised how loud our exchange had actually been in the silent hall. I blushed crimson.

"Yes Professor, sorry" I said back. I was so going to get Potter for this, we'd been back at school for an hour and he'd already started causing trouble. I glared at him down the table but he just winked at me and looked back at the teacher's table. After all the new students were seated and Dumbledore had welcomed us all back, the food appeared and noise filled the hall once more. I chatted and laughed with my fellow Gryffindors when a cold pair of beady black eyes locked on me caught my attention. Snape was watching me from the Slytherin table from in between Mulciber and Avery. I stopped for a second before remembering that he'd chosen his path and I'd chosen mine. Our gaze held for another second and I thought that I might have seen something akin to pleading edge into his expression. But then he was distracted by another Slytherin and any pity I could have had for him was lost.

I forgot all about that moment on the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower as myself, Marlene and Alice Prewett skipped along with the other students singing the Hogwarts song loudly. Back in the dorm there was a letter resting on my pillow:

 _Dear Lily_

 _Did you take all of the pens from the house? I couldn't find a single one to do my crossword so I tried to use one of your quill things! I'm not angry but I can't say the same for my crossword puzzle, it's in such a state. I've already paid a visit to the stationary store so there's no need to send any back but next time just ask. I hope you've settled in okay and I wish you luck with your first day of lessons tomorrow._

 _Love, Dad._

 **Thanks to all my previous reviewers, I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter!x**


	3. Chapter 3

**The FanFiction server was down yesterday and I had this chapter ready to go so I thought I'd post two in one day! The first paragraph is Lily's POV, the rest is James'. Hope you enjoy! - CO x**

The next few days passed without incident. I used my pens in class and nobody said anything, except giving a raised eyebrow. Severus had narrowed his eyes when I'd first brought out a pen to copy down notes in potions and when I'd used one in every other class his expression would become pained. He'd even tried to talk to me a couple of times but I'd just walk in the opposite direction or make up an excuse. Though he had been my best friend for so long, what he'd done – what he'd said – had been the lowest of the low. I couldn't forgive him, blood status was a big topic with the Slytherins with their pure blood mania and it just seemed like Severus had been sucked into it all. Even James bloody Potter would never stoop that low. Sure he'd throw the occasional threat around but he'd never actually do anything about it, there was something in his tone of voice. I glanced across the common, from my study corner, at where him and the rest of the Marauders were sprawled into arm chairs in front of the fire.

 **James**

"Why is Evans looking at you?" Sirius asked. He was stretched out on the sofa with his head dangling over the arm.

"What?" My head snapped up quickly from the Quidditch book I'd been flicking through but she was already fully engrossed in whatever work was in front of her again. "No she isn't, you're imagining things Padfoot"

"No I am literally Sirius" he said sitting up and stretching his arms above his head "She was!"

"That joke got old by the end of first year" Remus grumbled signing his essay with a flourish and setting it down on the coffee table in between them.

"That's true" I said, "but why would Lily be looking at me? I thought she didn't particularly like me?" I looked to Remus; my one friend closes to her, who muttered "You can say that again".

"You're so overly third year girl dramatic about her Prongs" Sirius complained throwing himself back out across the sofa and slinging his arm over his eye.

"Sure, I'm the dramatic one" I said sarcastically, throwing my book at his stomach. There was silence between us for a couple of minutes as Remus tidied his study books away and Sirius may have drifted off. However, we'd known each other for so long and so well that there was never an awkward moment between us. When Peter had hung around us it often got awkward but then he'd joined the Gobstones club and made friends with some Hufflepuffs and with it the tension.

My eyes wondered over to the pretty red headed girl who was furiously scribbling away on some parchment. The curls that cascaded down her back bounced around in a kind of dance as her hand moved from side to side but she wasn't holding a quill in her petit fingers. It looked...odd, like a kind of stick that wasn't wooden.

"Say Moony", I began "you do Muggle Studies"

"Well done Prongs you've finally worked out my timetable" he smiled but I ignored his sarcasm and continued.

"What's that thing that Evans is using?" I asked. He swivelled his head round and then laughed.

"You don't know what that is? Oh sweet Merlin, you poor uncultured boy" Remus clutched at his sides.

"Could you just tell me please?" I begged, falling to the floor and crawling to sit at Remus' knees like a puppy. "Lovely, kind Remus you need to help me out". The sandy hair boy laughed even harder making the scar on the right side of his face crinkle.

"You know what?" he chuckled "why don't you go and ask her yourself?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked curiously from under his arm.

"Because then he'd have to have a real civil conversation with her and not dick about" Remus said, picking up a book and starting to read. I recoiled to my chair disgruntled and we fell back into a calming silence: Sirius dozed, Remus read and I watched at the red hair tickle at her parchment.

 **review review review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**More words for you guys to read! This chapter is mostly between Lily and Snape and is probably the penultimate chapter so enjoy! - CO x**

"Hey, Lily? Can I talk to you a minute?" I looked up to find that Snape had sidled up to me in Potions whilst everyone else was busy preparing today's recipe. I hesitated; the genuine look on his face stopped me from telling him to shove it. I glanced around my table at Marlene, who had her face buried in the text book and for Alice who was in the supply cupboard – nobody had notice the Slytherin appear next to me.

"Um sure but be quick, there's not much of the lesson left to finish this" I said in a flat tone gesturing to my cauldron.

"Okay Lily I'm so sorr-" he began but I cut him off.

"Save it Sev, you crossed the line that day and I don't think there is anything you could do that could repair out friendship" I sighed and turned back to the beans I was supposed to be cutting up.

"You want to squash those with the blade rather than cut them" he said quietly. He hovered by my shoulder as I carefully crossed out what was written in the text book and copied down his suggestion. Severus was the best potioneer in Hogwarts and I'd always taken his advice without question. Of course when I squashed the bean it had worked.

"Why?" he asked "why can't you forgive me when you've tolerated Potter all these years?" He had spat James' name like it was a curse word. "He's the one who has tormented people and threatened me on several occasions and yet you still put up with him flirting with you".

"Yes but James has never ever called me the worst word in the magical word for someone of my birth" I hissed back at him through my teeth. "Seriously Severus in a time like this it really showed me where you stand".

"I never meant to say that Lily, it was Potter winding me up!" he pleaded

"Meant to say what, that I'm a mudblood?" my temper had started to get the better of me and a Hufflepuff on the next table looked up in shock at my words, "Please Snape you knew full well what you were saying". I continued making notes on from the board as he tried to work out what to say next. When I looked up his eyes were on my hand where I was still holding a pen.

"Where are your quills?"

"Oh I thought I wouldn't need them this year on the account of being a muggle" I said snappily. I saw the hurt flash across his face before he turned on his heel and hurried away. I know what I'd said was a step to far but what he'd done equaled it. All I had heard about him this year was his escapades with the like of Mulciber and Avery and the rest of the so called 'Death Eaters'. He'd been a part of terrorising other muggleborns and even other students that didn't agree with the 'Death Eaters' ideals. I couldn't forgive that.

The rest of the class passed quickly and as Slughorn collected in our potion samples at the end of the lesson I rushed to gather all of my things and shove them into my satchel. In my haste to get out of the door when the bell rang I ran flat out into a very tall boy with messy black hair in the hallway.

"Ooft!" I exclaimed as I had the wind knocked out of me. "I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going" I apologised quickly before I realised who I'd run in to. Not the worse person but still.

"Oh my darling Evans you do look like you're in a bit of a hurry" Sirius Black chuckled tweaking my hair. I flapped his hand away and huffed. "Where are you scurrying away to?"

"Anywhere but here" I muttered and practically ran away down the corridor when Snape exited the classroom behind me.

I didn't stop running until I'd made it into the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase where I knew Snape would have no need to be. Marlene and Alice had caught up with me by the time I slumped down onto the floor at the feet of a suit of armour.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Alice asked panting slightly from trying to keep up.

"I, I…" My bottom lip began to tremble as everything came crashing down. I'd lost him. Severus had been my best friend for so many years. He had introduced me to the Wizarding world. He was the first magical person I had met. And now he had gone off the rails. I couldn't excuse what he'd done and the realisation of that made my heart break.

 **The relationship break down between Snape and Lily seems to be controversial on here (Lily is selfish vs She had every right to not be friends with him) and in my mind she was totally justified to break off the friendship but it totally broke her heart to do so. Let me know what you think, review!x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and hopefully will get some other short stories up soon!**

The library has always been my favourite place in Hogwarts. I find the quiet peaceful and the smell of parchment is everywhere, which I love. Over the years I'd managed to create my own private study area behind the History of Magic shelves, because nobody ever does that homework accept me, where I could hide books that I needed but couldn't carry back to the common room. I'd also stashed several cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties along with a big fluffy cushion to sit on in one of the storage cupboards nearby. I settled down in my private corner of the school ready for a rainy Sunday afternoon of reading and putting the finishing touches to my homework. I decided to put the homework first just to get it out of the way so I could really relax and get some well needed me time. I pulled the various pieces of parchments and books from my bag and then retrieved a few pasties to keep me going.

A few hours later I found myself staring out the window over the lake. I could just make out Hagrid, with the collar up on his massive hairy jacket, skirting the edge of the waters with his boarhound puppy loping along beside him. I couldn't get the look on Severus' face out of my mind's eye; it bothered me more than it should have. I'd tried to think of a way to forgive him but I couldn't find one. It was the biggest insult anyone could ever say to someone like me in the wizarding world and on top of his dark arts involvement, I'd lost Sev.

The back of my neck began to prickle as I felt a presence in my usually empty corner. I looked over my shoulder but there was no one there but when I turned back to my table there was suddenly someone sat opposite me.

"Merlin Potter, don't creep up on me!"

The scruffy haired boy in front of me chuckled as he tucked what looked like a jacket or something material into his backpack. "Sorry Evans but the look on your face was priceless!"

"Great so now you've come to my private area just to mock me" I grumbled shoving my parchment back into my bag. He stood up quickly blocking my exit.

"Wait" he said holding his hand up in surrender "I didn't come here to mock you I promise, I just-"

"Spit it out Potter"

"Will you please sit back down Lily?" The use of my first name shocked me so much that I actually did as he asked. I sat bolt straight on the edge of the chair and watched as he slowly lowered himself opposite me.

"I just came to say I'm sorry for everything"

"Everything?" I scoffed "that's a bit broad you've done a fair bit you know"

"Fine" I saw his teeth clench and unclench. "I came to apologise…for berating you all these years trying to get you to go out with me and for bullying Snape when he was your friend and he didn't deserve it and I wanted you to know that I'm going to stop, that I'm and immature idiot who has some growing up to do".

He sighed deeply and got up to leave; I stayed watching at his empty chair but when I didn't hear his footsteps walking away from me I looked to see why. His back was still to me and he was still. He turned on his heel.

"There is one thing that's been bothering me recently though" I froze anticipating his next words. When I didn't speak he continued. "What's that?"

I relaxed seeing what he was pointing to – the pen I'd been doing my homework with was still out on the table.

"Oh James, that's a pen; a muggle quill"

And that is how our rocky friendship started.

 **review &love - CO x**


End file.
